High efficiency catalysts are important in a vast number of applications and processes. Efficient catalysts are necessary for achieving desired performance in fuel cells, organic synthesis, catalytic cracking, auto exhausts, etc. One determinant of efficiency is the surface area available for reaction. For example, when catalysts are used with electrodes in electrochemical applications such as fuel cells, electrical and electrochemical energy storage and peak power increases in proportion with increasing surface area of the electrode. Therefore, the ability to easily manufacture high area surfaces with a variety of chemistries is important to the preparation of efficient catalysts.